This invention relates generally to monitoring devices; and more particularly concerns the retention of unborn infant heartbeat monitoring transducers, as during labor.
In the past, such transducers were held in position on the enlarged abdomen of a woman in labor as via a strap or straps. The latter were necessarily extended all the way around the woman's back, and were uncomfortable, and difficult to keep in position during the many hours of labor leading up to childbirth. Clearly, there is need for improved means to hold such transducers in position on the abdomen.